Helpless (Original Version)
by Taylor2002
Summary: If anyone out there has read 'Helpless (Re-written)' well, this is Helpless, the original one before I added all the other stuff. If you haven't read 'Helpless (Re-written)' yet, then read this than that one, or just go read that one. The only difference


Helpless  
  
By: Taylor2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything having to do with Sailor Moon. I do not own ideas, characters, ect, except for what I come up with on my own. I am not making money from this I'm just writing because I like to so don't sue me.  
  
Haruka held Michiru close to her, her small partner had just told her that she'd wanted to be held close. Haruka was more than willing to give Michiru what she wanted. That's when she noticed it, a tear ran down Michiru's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?" The blonde quietly asked her partner, a sigh and Michiru's eyes closing were the only response she got. "Please tell me." Haruka begged, this time she was offered only Michiru looking up at her and tracing her face with her fingers, Haruka's heart sank. "Is it something about me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, it's nothing about you." Michiru said followed instantly by a sigh, Haruka tightened her arm around her partner.  
  
"Then what?" Haruka asked, in her voice she was pleading to be told, anyone would be able to hear that. Haruka wondered if Michiru knew what this game of not telling her was doing to her. It angered her to think that Michiru might but was doing it anyhow. Michiru didn't answer Haruka, instead she shivered in her lover's arms. Haruka put her face against Michiru's head, her nose taking in the scent of Michiru's aqua hair. "Please, tell me." Haruka pleaded with her.  
  
"No." Michiru replied softly, Haruka sighed.  
  
"Why?" She asked her partner.  
  
"Because." Was the reply uttered from Michiru's lips.  
  
"Because isn't a reason." Haruka said, right after she said it she felt bad, Michiru was hurting and she wasn't helping by being harsh. There was a long, undeniable silence, only broken by her own voice, "Michiru, are you going to talk to me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came the smaller girl's reply, Haruka figured that Michiru meant sorry about the silence.   
  
"It's ok, just tell me what's wrong, or if you can't then tell me why you can't." Haruka said pleadingly.  
  
"Everything's fine, nothing's wrong." Michiru said. Haruka didn't by it.  
  
"You were shaking, and you shed a tear." She said slightly firmer than she'd meant to, now she could only sit in silence and wait to hear what Michiru had to say.  
  
"Sorry." Was the only response Haruka got from Michiru.  
  
"It's OK." Haruka said in a daze, she pulled Michiru into a hug and then released her. *Am I nuts? Of course it's not OK! She's tormenting me, even if she realizes it or not. She was hurting and she won't tell me why. What does she have to protect me from?* Haruka scolded in her mind, her thoughts were beating into one another, she was confusing herself with her thoughts, her imagination dragged on making up scenarios about why Michiru was upset, and all of this was beginning to give Haruka one hell of a headache. She looked at her lover and wondered if Michiru could feel the throbbing of the headache, normally they could feel everything that the other went through.   
  
"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, Haruka." Michiru began to chant, Haruka blinked at first and then pulled Michiru back to her. Michiru sighed, Haruka didn't know what to do, she tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling to keep her face from Michiru. She was thinking, and her head was hurting, her soul was confused, what next? Her heart getting broken? Haruka instantly scolded herself in her mind for thinking like that. She was brought out of her daze by Michiru's arms hugging her tightly, and she returned the hug.  
  
"Oh Gods, I love you." Michiru said holding Haruka.  
  
"I love you too." Haruka replied and then she said in her thoughts, *I have always loved you, Michiru, I will always love you, Michiru, but I wish that sometimes you wouldn't leave me feeling so completely helpless my love.* 


End file.
